Peach Exposed
by Mojoblackwhite
Summary: While rescuing the princess, Mario and Luigi discover what Dark Land is actually like and how good it actually is and they learn how corrupt Peach actually is and how she rules the Mushroom Kingdom. This makes Bowser invade and transform the mushroom kingdom. What will happen? read to find out! Complete!
1. The Discovery

**How NOT to rule a country!**

 **I decided to write this a bit differently and it's in script form. Just thought it'd be a bit easier to write.**

Mario and Luigi were relaxing at Peach's castle, minding their own business when a Toad ran into the castle.

Toad: MARIO! LUIGI! The princess has been kidnapped!

Mario: Bowser doesn't know when to stop doesn't her? We're on our way! Perhaps we'll get a cake!

Luigi: Yum! A peachy cake! His drool practically overflowed the moat.

But, while they were going to the Dark Land Border, they both suddenly thought about something interesting.

Mario: I wonder what Bowser does when he doesn't kidnap peach. Does he torture the citizens or does he do other things? I really need to know!

Luigi: We have time, so, why don't we?

Luigi got out his phone and within a couple of hours, they arrived in the Dark Land capital, there were lots of people doing their daily duties.

Mario got out a random notepad and strolled onto a beach, walked to the sea and turned around to face the promenade.

Luigi: Ooh! A pizza house! An arcade! Look Mario! rainbow Pastel Skyscrapers! This place is amazing! Wonder who designed this?

Luigi started taking pictures of the amazing scenery, ready to wow the toads once they got back

Mario: this is the absolute opposite of what I thought I'd see, this is beautiful.

Mario wrote about all the things they saw and Luigi walked off to snap more shots.

They decided to see some more when they stepped near a sunbathing Koopa. They decided to get some info about what living in Dark land is really like.

Mario tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

Koopa: Babe, did you get that ice cream yet?

The Koopa opened his eyes and screamed.

Koopa: SCREAM! IT'S THE MARIO BROTHERS!

This sent the entire beach into hysterics with everyone screaming

Mario + Luigi: Relax! Relax! We don't want to hurt you, we want to ask you some questions

Koopa: oh.

Mario: 1. Do you work for Bowser?

2\. What is your annual salary?

3\. What is working for bowser like?

4\. What is living in Dark land like?

Koopa: alright then,

1\. Yes

2\. 45,000 DP (Dark Land Pound) which is about 450,000 coins#]

3\. It's good actually, Insurance for all kinds of things and he even does Pizza night every Friday.

4\. We get low taxes and free healthcare from a VAT on food and the city is clean and all buildings are built to high quality, there are even no potholes and smooth roads.

Mario: Thanks sir. 450,000 coins though! That's 200,000 more than Peach pays the toad guards!

Luigi: let's go.

Mario and Luigi explored Dark Land and some of their islands and it was all in good condition. They remembered to go to Bowser's castle to rescue peach which they did.

They took a shortcut through a residential area and found Bowser's castle in the Northern city.

They eventually found Peach and found her playing hide and seek with the Koopalings.

Mario: Peach! We've come for you!

Luigi: You're safe now… what are you doing?

Peach: Hide and seek. Thanks Mario and Luigi! Let's go back now. Koopalings! I'm off now!

Koopalings: Bye Peach

Jr: Bye mama peach!

Mario and Luigi went back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach decided to go shopping.

Mario: Luigi.

Luigi: What?

Mario: I want to see what Peach does and compare them.

The two heroes went into peach's office and the first thing that caught their eye was a massive stack of papers. They were all complaints from the people of the Mushroom Kingdom! There were numerous complaints dating back to 1999, some of them were shoddy buildings, crime, terrible road maintenance (potholes, cracks and other stiff) and even pollution in the air and lakes.

Mario looked at the tax money sheet which was 6x higher than Dark Land's and they were able to connect the dots.

Luigi: I can't believe it, she's taking our money and spending it on herself! Look at all her expensive dresses and expensive castle. She had to have got the money for that off somewhere! And it happened to be the people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario: It says here she hasn't spent any significant amount of money on ANYONE or ANYTHING since she came into power.

Mario + Luigi: That's why the Mushroom Kingdom is so bad. We need to present this to the people.

Mario and Luigi presented this to the people and they were shocked. They all wanted Peach to be removed from power, it was obvious that Peach was a horrible princess Dictator Probably the last one in West Europe.

(Princess isn't good enough, Dictator / Tyrant is much better)

Bowser needs to invade…

 **Ooh! You've been left on a cliff-hanger!**

 **So, we've just proved that Peach isn't as innocent as she seems. Dark Land is now the better, less corrupt and more democratic place to live and it is richer.**

 **Info**

 **DP and DPP**

 **This is info you probably should know**

 **10 coins = 1DP (Dark Land Pound)**

 **1 Coin = 10DPP (Dark Land Penny)**

 **1DPP = 0.1 Coins**

 **Location of Dark Land and the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **OK, some website, (can't remember what it was called) worked out that Peach's castle would be located somewhere in Oslo, Norway and it would cost almost 1 billion USD to build. However, I think that The Mushroom Kingdom would be located In-between Ireland and the Hebrides (the Hebrides is an UK archipelago) and Dark land would be located somewhere between Spain, France and South-West UK so, it would be west/north Europe. But, that's just my opinion. You can imagine it wherever you want.**

 **(apologies for these notes being so long, I needed to tell you this stuff)**


	2. Handing over power

**How NOT to rule a country: part deux.**

 **Here we go! It's part 2! Where Bowser Invades and peach is removed from power.**

Bowser: Army, this is the moment of our life, we are Invading the Mushroom kingdom and making it part of Dark Land by the order of everyone in there.

Kamek: sounds good! Let's go and get a throne

Bowser's army entered the Mushroom Kingdom and then Peach's castle, peach was surrounded as she tried to defend herself.

Troop: Peach, you are being arrested and giving up power to King Bowser.

Peach: I can't he's terrible, they're all lying.

A stack of papers blew from an open window and Peach looked at them.

Peach: shoddy buildings? There aren't any.

A toad's house in Toad town cracked and the debris fell on him.

Toad: Ouch!

Peach: There aren't any potholes either!

A human was driving a car in Mushroom City when he drove into a MASSIVE pothole.

Guy: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

He fell right down the pothole and eventually ended up in China.

Chinese Toad: 你好，想要一些面条？ (Hello, do you want some noodles?) Guy: Where am I? Chinese Toad: 你在中华人民共和国 (You're In the people's Republic of China) - Peach: Okay then, Bowser can have power. Peach unwillingly gave her crown over and was taken away forever, never to be seen again. Bowser: Looks like we have A LOT of work to do Kamek? Kamek: Yes, we do. It'll take a while, but we'll make it! Mario: Looks like now we all have a good ending **ROUGHLY 5 YEARS LATER** ****The Mushroom Kingdom was once again back to what it used to be with architecture similar to Dark Land and the people were all living happy lives forever. Peach on the other hand, was still in prison, never to be released again for her serious crimes. The Dark Land people and the Mushroom Kingdom people learned to live together and the Mushroom Kingdom was de-poisoned and back, to be unified with Dark land. Peach never learned how to rule a country… - **This is pretty short, mostly because I couldn't really think about how to end this in a good way so, I just ended it as quickly as possible.** **So what do you think about it? Review to let me know!**


End file.
